wereworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Onyx
Lord Onyx is an antagonist character in the Wereworld series. Known as 'The Beast of Bast', the giant Werepanther is lord of the jungle continent of Bast across the sea from the seven kingdoms and master of the Werecat armies. Single-minded and driven by an absolute desire to conquer, there is little that can stand in his way as his army marches north through Lyssia. A ferocious warrior, he never wears armor nor does he carry a weapon into battle – he is the weapon. Weretype: Panther Gender: Male Family: Lady Opal (sister), High Lord Oba (father), King Leopold (cousin) (deceased), Prince Lucas (2nd cousin) (deceased) Homeland: '''Braga (a place in Bast) '''Status: '''deceased '''Fate: '''almost torn in half by Drew Ferran '''Appears In: Rage of Lions, Shadow of the Hawk, Nest of Serpents, Storm of Sharks, War of the WerelordsCategory:AntagonistsCategory:WerepantherCategory:Male AppearanceCategory:Alive His human form is impressive, being around seven feet tall, very broad and muscular. His head is bald, with scars from his many fights. His skin is very dark and is described to be almost purplish and his eyes are bright yellow like a jungle cat. His Therian form is that of a massive black panther. Coming from Bast, when he first appeared in front of Leopold, his arms and legs were bare, only wearing a loincloth and a golden breastplate. During his campaign at the Sturmlands he wore leather boots and a cape to protect himself from the cold. Personality Very proud and considering himself the deadliest therianthrope in the world, Onyx tends to be disrespectful to anyone he doesn't consider worthy, not caring about etiquette or position. Used to always getting what he wants, his short temper made him murder the Werecheetah Lord Chang in front of his lover Lady Taboo. Despite being ruthless, Onyx has been shown to have a strong sense of honor, always challenging his opponents to a fair fight, being dismayed that Lucas killed Duke Henrik in order to save him. He felt fear for the first time in his life after seeing the ritual that turned several Wyldermen, into "Demon Werewolves". He also felt disgusted at the sight of the carnage that the Wyld Wolves left in their wake, believing Lucas was mad for trusting the savages and that there was no honor in how they won. History The eldest son and favorite child of High Lord Oba, ever since he was young he was a warrior, warring to expand the domain of the Catlords throughout Bast. Lady Taboo caught his eye, but when he declared his love for her, she rejected him. In an act of jealousy, he murdered Taboo's lover Lord Chang, easily killing the Cheetah and then he convinced his sister Opal to help him cover it up. Several years later he assisted his fellow Catlord Leopold in the takeover of Lyssia, providing him with soldiers and ships, but he never forgot that the Werelion owned him. Rage of Lions Onyx's fleet is first spotted by Count Vega, who knew what his presence meant. Onyx is first seen arriving at the throne room alongside his sister, Field Marshal Tiaz and Lord Frost, being accompanied by his two pet jaguars and when Leopold welcomed them, he simply demanded him to show respect, then he snatched Leopold's crown and asked if it suited him. After Leopold took his crown back, Onyx told his cousin that he considered him a disgrace not worthy of being counted among the Catlords. Even when the Lion tried to justify his condition, the Panther simply told him he was a weak ruler and that the debt caused by his war was still unpaid, so he and the other Catlords attacked Leopold and when the Werelion said they were family, Onyx then showed him that Lucas was with him, he had convinced Lucas to murder his father. He, Frost and Sorin were later seen at the abandoned High Stable, and he found Drew's severed hand, making it his trophy. He's then introduced to Trent, who promises to find Drew since he knows him better than anyone. Shadow of the Hawk Onyx isn't seen for most of the book, but it is mentioned by his sister that he is leading the Bastian armies to reconquer the Westlands, before moving to siege the Sturmlands. Nest of Serpents Hector visits his tent at the Bastian camp, after he just killed a Sturmlander scout and Hector caught his attention when he told the Werepanther that they could still get answers from the scout. For most of the ritual Onyx remained uninterested and seemed fascinated at the sight of the reanimated soldier. He intentionally broke the protective circle to see what happened, and when the corpse tried to attack him, he simply grabbed it by the neck until it got decapitated. Hector found his fearlessness impressive and began wondering if Vincent was afraid that if the Panther could grab him, he would do the same to him. Storm of Sharks He is first seen discussing with his war council their next course of action, since the winter was ending and Hector had betrayed him, so he planned to finish Duke Henrik and then move to attack Icegarden. He also stopped a fight between Count Costa and General Gorgo, when he was informed of the arrival of Lucas and Vanmorten. The Pantherlord got dismayed at the unannounced arrival of the Lion, while bringing several Wyldermen who promised finishing the siege using Drew's severed hand, and deeply regretted accidentally giving the young Werelion the command of the army. He later met with Count Costa, General Gorgo and Sheriff Muller, who were the only ones who openly expressed their discomfort in working with the Wyld men. They were spied on by Vanmorten, but Onyx attacked the Wererat and forced the weaker Werelord to do as the Werepanther wished. Vanmorten told them that Lucas planned to use demons to win the war, but didn't specify details. During the night of the ritual, he thought to himself that for the first time, he was glad being escorted. The moment he saw that Darkheart turned into a mockery of a werewolf and then began biting other Wyldermen, passing them the curse, he felt fear for the first time in his life. After the Wyld Wolves had leaped into battle, he and his men were deeply disturbed by the carnage, and he believed there was no honor in this savagery. He challenged the Polar Bearlord to a single combat, but Lucas didn't believed he would come. When Duke Henrik arrived and blamed the Beast of Bast for the massacre, the Bastian said this wasn't his doing, while Lucas confirmed it was his. Onyx spoke to Bergan with a rather friendly tone when he gave his cousin his weapon and dragged Lucas to the snow when he tried to attack the Bearlord, yelling not too intervene in his fight. The battle was fierce and Onyx considered the White Bear was worthy of his respect. He was then injured in the torso by the gauntlet The White Fist of Icegarden and when he was prepared to die, Lucas killed Henrik, before anyone could say 'no' and then watched as the Wyld Wolves butchered what remained of the Sturmlanders. The frustrated Beast of Bast had to be patched up by Magister Shuriko, and reasured him that his pets; the jaguars Kibwana and Kibibi were only kittens. Since Lucas had taken over his tent, he had to move to a less luxurious one and told Costa and Gorgo that while the battle had gone in their favor, the Wyld Wolves were too savage and unpredictable and then told the Vulture and the Hippo that he would remind the young Lion what loyalty and being a Catlord meant. The moment Muller informed of the arrival of Major Krupha, he ran outside the tent without being entirely patched up by the Weregiraffe. He then assigned Shuriko into healing the injured Bastian. While he tried to stop Lucas from going to the Dalelands, the Werelion simply gave him back the command of the army and said that the rest of the Catlords are envious of the Lions' passion before riding out with the Wyldermen. Costa then commented there was one thing he was right about: that the Lions are indeed passionate. A week later Sheriff Muller told him how one of the stable boys that was attacked by the Wyld Wolves was turning into a mockery of a lycanthrope. He and his war council saw the infected boy and told Generals Skean and Gorgo to dispose any other infected soldier, assigning Count Costa to find Lucas, before putting the infected boy out of his misery. He also commented to the war council that if Lucas proved to be too hard to handle, he would "remove" him. War of the Werelords Onyx visited his father after he arrived in Lyssia, and they discussed Oba's recent injuries by Trent Ferran, which lead Onyx to believe that Trent wasn't a human anymore. Oba told Onyx about Lady Opal's betrayal, and commanded his son to kill her if the siblings were to meet again. He also wanted Onyx to kill those who wanted to get help from the other Catlords, and Onyx accepted. The Pantherlord later eavesdropped on his war council, and overheard Skean and Giza planning to make their own decisions about how to proceed, involving speaking with the Lions and Tigers. Onyx badly injured Skean, and left Vanmorten to finish off the Cranelord while Krupha killed Giza. as soon as he was done with Henrik, Onyx issued a challenge, the winner would claim Lyssia for their own. He turned out to be facing Drew, and was going to fight Lucas as well. However, Lucas didn't show up, so the third contestant was Lord Ulik. Onyx threatened Opal before he battled Drew and Ulik, and almost killed the Werewolf with his own weapon. But the full moon healed Drew's injuries, and he dealt Onyx a mortal blow. Finally Drew announced that it was all over and ordered the Bastians to leave, the Beast of Bast had fallen. Category:Characters Category:Therians